


Standing on the Edge

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 13 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p>
<p>Written in response to a "Finish the Story" Challenge.</p>
<p>It came down to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing on the Edge

The day had started much like any other but as often occurs it had taken some interesting twists and turns along the way. Attempting to block out the distractions that surrounded him, Vin focused only on the voice of the one man he trusted with his life. Without a second thought he responded as Chris yelled, “Jump!”  
*******

“Look at me, Da! Look at me!” JD shouted, dog-paddling as fast as he could across the shallow end of the pool. When he reached his father, Buck responded to the uplifted arms by swinging JD up into the air, and then swooping him back down toward the water as the little boy giggled.

On the far side of the pool, Vin smiled at their antics before taking a deep breath and diving down under the water. Kicking his feet energetically until he reached the bottom, he touched it with his fingertips, and then pushed back off. 

A few seconds later he was surfacing next to Chris, who playfully splashed him with a face full of water. 

“Nice job, son,” Chris said.

Beaming with pride, Vin prepared to dive again.

The four members of the little family had decided to spend the day at the nearby community park, which boasted not only hiking trails, a picnic area, and a wooden frame playground, but also a large swimming pool. 

The boys had chosen to explore the hiking trails first, entertaining the two dads with their excited chatter as they discussed what seemed like every tree, plant, and animal they spotted. Now, after having devoured lunch in record time and playing on the playground, they were all enjoying the cool, refreshing water of the pool.

JD had preferred to stay in the shallow end with Buck, but Vin, a more experienced swimmer, had joined Chris in the deep end. The pool was filled with people, young and old, experienced and not, and it often took a few moments of maneuvering to find an empty space.

“Ready?” Chris asked.

Vin nodded, took the necessary deep breath, and dove. This time he kicked slowly, leisurely, knowing he had enough air to make it to the bottom and back without rushing. Nearing the pool’s tiled floor, he stretched out his fingers, expecting to reach it easily. 

Instead, he was suddenly slammed to the side. Disoriented by the force of the collision, Vin struggled in the water, thrashing his arms and legs, unable to find a clear path to the surface.

Just when he thought he couldn’t hold his breath for another second, he felt himself being grasped tightly, and pulled to the surface. He emerged from the water choking and gasping.

“You’re okay, son,” he heard Chris say over and over as he was lifted into a tight embrace and carried across the surface of the water.

Vin kept his eyes closed, letting his dad carry him to safety, and only reacted when Chris tried to hand him off to someone else. He knew it was probably Buck, could picture the other man waiting at the pool’s edge to receive him, but he wasn’t ready to let go of his dad, so he protested and clung tighter.

“It’s okay, Vin,” Chris said gently, “I’ve got you. Buck is just going to help us get out of the pool.”

The seven-year-old swallowed hard but finally allowed the other set of hands to take him. It was Buck, he saw with a quick peek, but didn’t relax until he was handed back to his dad.

Chris carried him through the gathering crowd. Seeing the inquisitive stares aimed his way, Vin tucked his head against Chris’s chest. 

“Is Vin okay,” JD asked from behind them.

“Vin is just fine,” Buck reassured him. 

Vin wasn’t so sure. His heart was still beating way too fast, and he didn’t think it would ever slow down.

When they reached the chairs where they’d left their towels, Chris sat down, Vin still in his arms. 

“Here ya go, pard,” Buck said, wrapping a towel around Vin’s shivering body.

“Thanks, Buck,” Vin whispered, welcoming the warmth. He was still shaking, and not just from the cold, as his mind and body tried to recover from the near drowning. He knew he was safe now, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the panic he’d felt when he hadn’t been able to find his way back to the surface of the pool.

“We’re gonna sit here for a bit,” Chris said, tightening his hold on Vin. “You don’t have to stay.”

Vin watched through hooded eyelids as Buck and JD headed toward the playground, the small boy looking back at his friend. His body had stopped shaking, but he didn’t want to let go of his dad just yet.

Chris, for his part, seemed content to just hold his son, so Vin snuggled closer. It only took a few minutes for his eyes to close, and he drifted off. Next thing he knew, he could hear the sound of JD’s chattering voice coming closer, and he opened his eyes back up.

The pool area was almost deserted, the shallow end only being used by a few children, and the deep end now empty. 

“Can we go swimming one more time ‘fore we go?” JD asked.

Vin almost bolted upright at JD’s question. Just the idea of going back in that pool made his stomach feel funny, and for a minute he wondered if his hot dogs and beans lunch was going to come back up. He swallowed convulsively a couple times, trying to still his racing heart.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

The seven-year-old couldn’t believe his ears. Chris has just agreed to go swimming again. Didn’t his dad know how scared he was of that water?

“It’s like falling off a bike, or a horse,” Chris said quietly, looking down at Vin. “If you fall off, you get back on.” He hesitated for a moment. “I know you’re scared, I don’t blame you. But, you don’t want to stay scared, do you, and miss out on having fun in the water this summer?”

No, Vin thought, he didn’t want to do that. He loved swimming, and when it was hot, the water felt so good. 

“I’ll go with you,” Chris promised. “And I’ll make sure you’re okay.”

Vin looked up at Buck, then at JD. While Buck was wearing an encouraging smile, JD had grown quiet, waiting for Vin’s response. Vin knew that the younger boy would follow his lead, and if Vin said he didn’t want to go in, then JD would go along with him. Did he want to take away JD’s last chance to go swimming before they left?

“Okay,” Vin agreed slowly. He slid off Chris’s lap, and took a few hesitant steps toward the water. For a moment he wasn’t sure he could go any farther, then he felt a large hand enclose his own, and was able to take a step forward, then another.

Before he knew it, Vin was standing at the edge of the pool, watching as Chris lowered himself into the water. His dad looked up at him, opened his arms in invitation, and called out, “Jump!” 

For a minute, Vin wasn’t sure what Chris had said, barely able to hear his voice over the buzzing in his ears. And then, Chris said it again, a little louder. Jump. Vin wanted to, he really did. But… what if it happened again? What if he couldn’t find his way back out of the water? What if…

Vin wrenched his gaze from the water, to Chris’s face. His dad wore a smile of encouragement, and his arms were still outstretched, ready to catch him.

Did he trust Chris or not? 

*******

The day had started much like any other but as often occurs it had taken some interesting twists and turns along the way. Attempting to block out the distractions that surrounded him, Vin focused only on the voice of the one man he trusted with his life. Without a second thought he responded as Chris yelled, “Jump!”

Triumphantly launching himself up into the air, Vin flew out over the water, and into his father’s waiting arms.

 

~end~


End file.
